Tifa's Despair 13: One More Time
by Disy
Summary: Tifa and the others girls are being hunted, but Tifa isn't even safe from her fellow victims and send away. Deciding to end it all she prepares to bring Jenova down...but can she or will she simply walk into another torture?


Tifa's Despair 13: One More Time

Over a week has gone by since Tifa, Celes, Rikku and all the other slaves had managed to escape Jenova's torture palace.

They had only managed to do so after Tifa had endured a public torture…torture, she considered that to be a wrong word.

Abuse or even rape would be more appropriate.

Not only has Jenova, Fran, Aerith, Lulu, Edae and Yunalesca had their way with her.

But also Aerith's new summon…or summons, sixty-six feline Vixens had poured down the sky and claimed Tifa, then she had begged Fran to make love to her.

Once Tifa had obtained the key, freed her fellow slaves and even beat Aerith at the entrance she thought that would have been enough for her fellow slaves to forgive her.

They blamed her, they believed she was the cause of what happened to them.

Apparently Jenova had visited other worlds and recruited many vile women to aid her cause.

All the heroic woman of their universe had been captured…well most of them.

Tifa thought her debt was paid even though she couldn't help it.

She'd thought wrong…

"No! Stop it! I'm not your—" Tifa cried.

The woman knows as Paine slapped her across the face and as Tifa spun around Paine pressed the flat side of her sword on Tifa's throat.

In a lock Paine pressed her back against the rock wall while pushing her firm breasts in Tifa's back and she nibbled the fighter's ear.

"You like that…? Don't you whore!" The sword woman spat.

Tifa tried to struggle loose feeling the ecstasy building up between her legs already.

"Let me go! We shouldn't fight each other!" Tifa grunted.

She only received a blow in the guts by Rinoa and she gasped for air.

Paine loosened her lock and grabbed Tifa's arms as she fell forward on the sandy ground, letting out a yelp as her perfect orbs made first contact with the rough surface.

Before she could even rise Paine's heeled boot made contact with the back of her head and forced Tifa to bite dust.

"Yeah…you like this, you dirty slut! I bet you're tripping wet right now!" Paine roared.

"Let's check…" Lightning said as she jumped down from the rock beside them.

There were at least six girls around Tifa, some she knew by now, others she still didn't.

They still blamed her, whenever Celes, Yuna or any of Tifa's other friends weren't looking they'd grab her and simply torture her out of frustration for their own situation and vengeance.

Tifa's eyes looked around. "Lightning! Help me, you know this isn't my—Ah!"

Suddenly two girls on her flanks began to violate Tifa's helpless breasts with their boots as they were pressed on the floor.

Lightning then crouched down in front of Tifa. "Hi, love."

"Help me…" Tifa begged.

"If you help me…" Lightning whispered and pulled up her skirt revealing her wet love entrance.

Tifa pulled a disgusting and angered face. "Lightning because of me we got out of there! Why are you doing this?!"

"Because of you we also got in there, I'll never forgive you for that!" Lightning shouted.

The strawberry headed woman then wrapped her legs around Tifa's head and forcefully pressed her womanhood in Tifa's face.

Tifa struggled and cried as Paine began to push her heel against Tifa's nether lips now that the fighter's head was occupied at the moment.

"Just as I thought, wetter than water!" Paine mocked and pressed her heel a centimeter inside Tifa's love channel.

More girls began to fest themselves upon the poor, poor, fighter.

They pulled at her clothes, slapped her flesh or simply tried to hurt her.

Lightning began to moan as she continued to stimulate herself with Tifa's face while the fighter wasn't even licking, Tifa was simply crying. "Oh, Tifa! Oh…god…you're a goddess!"

The past week has been going on like this…Tifa had gotten used to it but that didn't make it any less terrible.

They've been hunted down by Jenova's helpers, some girls had actually been captured again.

Tifa herself had been Aerith's prey but thus far she managed to escape every time.

"Alright!" A new commanding voice said. "That's enough! Get off her!"

Almost immediately the girls flew off Tifa like bad young girl caught on doing something wrong…these were simply young women doing something wrong.

Tifa covered herself up and felt something wet on her face as Paine had spit on her. "Whore…we'll get you again next time."

Tifa didn't look, she merely forced her tears away and saw Celes approaching with Rosa at her side.

They had become the leaders of their group, somewhat, Tifa was…well she was supposed to be their advisor but she was recovering all the time.

And when she was awake…well usually a few girls were there to keep here awake and abuse her again.

It was a terrible fate.

"Paine, leave her alone damn it!" Yuna barked.

Once she had been no different, but she and Rikku had seemed to truly regret their actions before.

"Screw you Yuna, if it wasn't for this bitch here we'd still—" Paine snapped and raised her boot as if to drive her heel into Tifa's face.

When her boot went down it only hit someone's back, Rikku back as she had embraced Tifa to protect her. "Enough Paine, you meanie! You can't blame Tifa for all this, she's a victim like all of us!"

"Gosh," Paine mocked. "The first time you start acting serious and it's to defend this bitch?! Well to hell with you too then Rikku!"

Paine turned around and ran off.

Rikku immediately took a step after her but Yuna stopped her. "Let her go…"

"All of you away!" Celes shouted a bit angry.

Ever since Ashe had been captured again Celes was a bit more…agitated.

Tifa could understand.

However this time instead of offering aid to Tifa she merely stood in front of the by now horny fighter and looked down strict.

"Tifa, this isn't working. I can't handle this anymore. Every time I turn around they're screwing with you, I can't lead us like that—"

"It's not like I have a choice!" Tifa cried.

"No, you don't, but neither do I." Celes said sadly.

Tifa looked confused. "What do you mean Celes?"

The other woman sighed. "I mean you have to go. Find this Yuffie and just do something…but right now you can't stay with us. One day soon we'll be caught off guard because they're trying to fuck you and I'm trying to save you. It's not working."

Tifa shot forward wrapping her arms around Celes's bare legs. "No! Please, don't make me leave! I did nothing wrong! Please! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Celes's expression turned only more sad and she cupped Tifa's chin bringing her face up. "I'm sorry Tifa…but it's the only way. You have to go."

Before Celes would cry herself she turned around and addressed Rosa. "Rally the girls we're moving again."

Once Celes stood at the edge of the open spot between the rock she turned around and sighed. "Take two people with you Tifa…if you want. Two people you can rely on, if you still can at all. If you ever need us, if there will ever be something you need us all for…use this."

She threw over a small device, it wasn't Materia inside with certainly something magic. "what is it?"

"I found it once in my world. It'll transport a party of any since to any location at any time…use it…" Celes waited and saw something in Tifa's eyes. "For when the time comes. For when it counts."

And she left…leaving only Yuna and Rikku behind.

"Don't worry Tifa…we'll stay with you, right Rikku?" Yuna said.

The girl hopped up and down and rubbed her sore back with a mark of Paine's heel on it. "Right, right! We'll go the ninjas and—"

"But what about Paine?" Tifa asked still sad, still rubbing her sore and horny body.

Yuna shook her head. "She's strong, but she's…angry. I don't think you'll find any peace with her around."

"And you don't mind going with me…?" Tifa asked.

Rikku shook her head. "No way! No…Waaaaaay! It's the least we could do after raping you!"

"Rikku!" Yuna snapped a bit embarrassed.

Tifa actually smiled and stood up. "Well since you put it that way…"

They said enough and Yuna spread her arm. "Lead the way…off to Wutai."

Two days later they had managed to cross the large waters between the main land and Wutai.

Yuna and Tifa had put every ounce of feminism to seduce the female pirate crew at the docks while Rikku took their boot.

It was a narrow escape once the pirates found out they were tricked, Tifa had never seen Yuna blush so much, and never heard Rikku laugh so hard as she had pulled her head band down over her left eye like a true pirate.

Including the bad sea lad curses, naturally Yuna slapped the good for good manners on her behind.

Now they were walking through a valley which led to the capital, where she'd find Yuffie.

"Outlanders, state your business!" A female voice said from an unknown hiding place.

The three girls looked around and Tifa said. "We're here to speak with the Princes of Wutai—"

Before she could say anymore and shadow flew from above and a second later a kunoichi fell down on Tifa locking her body in a difficult way and pressing her firmly to the ground.

"Tifa!" Yuna screamed but before she could say anymore at least four dozen more ninjas appeared and the gunner and the thief were held down too.

"What business do you have with Yuffie?!" The woman spat in Tifa's ear.

When Tifa was about to speak the woman who held her said. "Hey…I remember you…we ambushed you once…with the Princes. We…"

The ninja smirked and her hand crawled down Tifa's stomach into her skirt, Tifa cried out as the ninja began to touch her womanhood pushing her nether lips apart and entering with two fingers.

"Stop it!" Tifa shouted.

But then she could only moan as the ninja skillfully began to finger her.

Tifa's lingering obsession with submission was still in the back of her head and the fact that she was being toyed with in front of dozens of other strong woman only made her more…horny.

"By the Lord! The Great River seems dry compared to you!" The ninja nearly said in awe as Tifa had come not even noticing it herself until a second later the tingling sensation in the lower part of her back erupted and reach down to her groin resulting in the delicious orgasm she had been forced to so many times to by now.

As she was turned around and more ninjas began to rub, lick and kiss Tifa's body Rikku struggled. "You meanies! Pajama wearing dykes! Let me go and I'll show you—"

Before she could say anymore she was silenced as a ninja kissed her and began to peel the girl's yellow bikini off her body.

"My, my…this isn't bad either."

"Hey! No kissies for you! Only Yuna, Tifa and Yuffie are allowed to have kissies from Rikku!" The girl shouted.

The comment seemed to surprise the ninjas and they said. "The Princes isn't here, but kiss your precious companions if you want that so much."

Rikku's head was forcefully pushed against Yuna's and they were forced to make out, it freaked them both out since they were cousins…but then again they have done so many times before.

The fact that they were related only made it more…exciting.

With a line of saliva between their lips the two cousins were pulled apart and Rikku's face was pushed into Tifa's womanhood.

She didn't need to hear any instructions and began to eat Tifa out.

The fighter screamed and squirmed as the thief was forced to lick her like some hungry creature of love.

"Where is Yuffie! We need to talk—" Tifa cried out but was slapped in the face.

"One week ago she and her ally, the Turk known as Elena were captured by a group of armed females led by a woman with blonde hair and wearing a revealing purple-white dress." The kunoichi who held Tifa and slapped her said.

"Le Blanc!" Yuna cried as she too was being fingered by a ninja. "That's Le Blanc!"

"You know who she is?!" The ninja asked.

Tifa chose to speak. "Le Blanc…she's one of Jenova's aids, they've been capturing girls from all worlds!"

The ninja looked surprised and shouted something in a language Tifa didn't understand.

It probably meant 'stop' or something since all the ninjas jumped off the three girls and stopped their abuse.

Yuna's face was red, Tifa's was too…Rikku was drooling so lost in the stimulation she had received it took a full minute for her to realize it was over.

"Do you know where our princes has been taken?!" The ninja asked Tifa who was still wet between the legs.

Tifa nodded and began to explain what happened these past weeks.

"—so they are being kept at the Northern Crater are they?" The ninja concluded.

Tifa nodded, she and her two companions had gotten a grip over themselves again and had covered themselves up properly once more. "Yes, we were hoping…that Yuffie might have the resources to storm the palace or something but—"

"Honorable Miss Lockhart," The ninja said with a bow, suddenly full of respect and for some reason not seeing Tifa as a toy anymore after hearing all this. "We are those resources."

When the ninja spoke she motioned to all her dozens of companions. "And there are more…if you know where out princes is and if you say that defeating this Jenova is the only way to get her back. Command us! Lead us to her and we will tear the Palace apart!"

Tifa was nearly struck by the sudden respect and began to look around and saw all the women looking at her.

"Look I'm not much of a leader…" Tifa began.

"Was it no you who helped save our world once? Were you not one of Avalanche's re-founding members?!" The ninja asked.

"Well yeah…" Tifa said and suddenly the ninja bowed even deeper nearly kissing Tifa's shoes.

"I beg of you Honorable Miss Lockhart, show us the path to our princes…"

"Please Tifa will do fine." The fighter said uneasy.

She looked at Yuna and Rikku who nodded and said. "Well alright…but Jenova has powerful allies, I don't think we can just storm the palace and beat them head on like that."

"Then what do you propose Hono…Tifa?" The ninja at her feet asked.

Tifa thought for a moment, for a few minutes actually and smiled. "Guess I have no choice…one more time I need to be abused."

Yuna looked startled. "What! No! You've suffered enough—"

"I can endure one more time, Yuna." Tifa replied. "Besides it's me they want…"

"You have a plan…tell us." The ninja asked.

Tifa helped the ninja up. "Look for days now Scarlet has been broadcasting all over the land that any slaves should be returned to them for a handsome reward. Even if slaves betrayed each other the betrayer would be released…not that that will likely happen."

"Tifa what are you saying…is someone—" Rikku began but Tifa hushed her.

"I'm saying, Rikku, you and Yuna need to betray me. Get me, close, get _us_ close," Tifa sighed. "Look knowing Jenova and all off them, they'll probably do something to me for a while…"

The ninja was catching on. "And while you sacrifice yourself we can sneak up on them."

"Precisely." Tifa said.

"No! No! Tifa! We just got out we shouldn't go back!" Rikku cried.

Tifa gathered her courage. "Rikku…do you honestly want to keep running for the rest of your live in this world? Don't you want to go back to your world and forget about all this?"

"Well yeah, but not if they'll rape you again!" The blonde girl insisted.

Tifa grabbed the device Celes had given her. "This is a gift from Celes, if I know her a little that when I…no,"

She gave it to Yuna, since she was the only one with room in her top to hide it unlike Rikku or Tifa. "When you give the signal, it'll transport all the girls to our position and knowing Celes, they'll be ready for a fight."

"Still their magic—" Yuna began.

"Look we don't have to beat them all, just take out Jenova once and for all and it's over! Crush the head of the snake and the body dies," Tifa said and turned to the ninja. "Then you can have your princes back and we'll also rescue Elena while we're at it."

Tifa frowned. "But first we need a good reason why you two brought me there…"

Yuna smirked. "I don't think we have to…Lulu."

Even more confused Tifa asked. "What about her?"

"She's our inside woman. Back when we were 'captured' we already knew we couldn't run Jenova out forever. We decided to make Lulu our spy so she could help us out when the time came…things didn't exactly go as we expected." Yuna said.

Tifa snapped. "But she abused me!"

Again Yuna nodded. "Haven't we all…look I know Lulu, she's still on our side. She can take us in…"

After a sigh Tifa nodded.

With that the ninjas began to assemble and Yuna made contact with Lulu through some kind of spell…they were mages after all.

After another day they headed out, by air in a fleet of flyers from Wutai…

They reached the edge of the Northern Crater but half a day later.

Out in the never ending storm Lulu was waiting for them.

"Hello children…" The seductive woman said as she greeted Tifa, Rikku, Yuna and the head of the ninja.

"Hi! Big Booby Witch!" Rikku said and hugged the summoner.

Lulu smiled and brushed through Rikku's hair. "Hello my ignorant blonde sunflower."

Rikku merely smirked and pressed her face in Lulu's impressive rack. "They're so warm and nice…I'm cold! I'm cold!"

Suddenly Rikku turned around rubbing her practically bare body. "Yuna! Yuna! I'm so cold! I think I'm gonna die from frostbite!"

Lulu was the one to answer and with a snap of her fingers a few leather bounds appeared around Tifa, Yuna and Rikku's wrists. "Then we'd better get you poor dressed girls inside…"

When they were about to move the head of the ninja said. "Tifa, we'll be infiltrating the Palace. At your signal we will attack…oh and."

The ninja moved to Tifa and without warning she pulled Tifa's mouth open and forced in a dozen Materia, before Tifa could object the Materia disappeared inside her mouth, the ninja pressed another few Materia inside Tifa's womanhood.

It didn't feel unpleasant as the Materia dissolved and became one with her body the moment it made contact so Tifa merely giggled like a school girl. "Stop it what are you doing that tickles!"

The ninja smirked. "Consider it a gift from Wutai. With all that Materia inside you even Jenova should have a hard time beating you. But time is off an essence, you only have one hour until the Materia will stop working and dissolve completely and you'll simply breath them out."

"One hour is all I need…" Tifa replied with a smirk and felt a tug on her bounds.

"Come now…slaves." Lulu said.

The crystal Palace looked exactly the same as it did before.

The entrance not even guarded, the main hall filled with dozens if not well over a hundred different mean looking women.

On the throne of course sitting Jenova with on her side Scarlet and Le Blanc, Aerith was like always at the bottom of the throne as Jenova's most trusted servant.

All eyes turned to Lulu as she walked closer to the throne demanding way as she pulled along two of the most desired ladies Rikku and Yuna and of course the prize of all prizes, Tifa Lockhart.

"Tifa…Lockhart…" Jenova whispered once Lulu kneeled before her throne and with a snap of her fingers forced the three slaves to do the same.

"You have done extremely well Lulu…I shall make you mine when we have showed our disobedient slaves what is the prize for running." The Calamity said.

Aerith looked hurt. "But mistress!"

It became clear that Jenova had made Aerith hers more than once…

Tifa nearly smirked, she felt good, she felt strong, the Materia inside her burned, but she had a role to play, she needed to act weak and submissive like all those times before, one last time!

"Not another word Aerith," Jenova said and the Palace shook as she raised her voice. "It was you who failed to contain them in the Palace! Because of you the started ritual needed to be delayed, because of you I could not have reached my full power already and am in this weakened state!"

Aerith seemed to be on the brink off tears she knelt down. "Please forgive me mistress! But do not worry yourself! We will use Tifa's fluids right now to strengthen you!"

Jenova nodded, looking rather weak…it seemed weird. "Yes…that will be done."

It all made sense now, why the Palace was made, why all the slaves were kept as sexual toys, Jenova required their body fluids…their pleasure juices to be more precise.

For what ritual or objective remained unclear to Tifa, she only knew that it needed to stop.

She felt like she could snap the bounds with ease, no doubt she could due to the Materia inside her, but she needed to play along.

"Where are Yuffie and Elena?!" She demanded.

Aerith stormed up and rammed her staff into Tifa's covered womanhood, despite that Tifa had the strength of a person that could rival Jenova's strength right now, she could still feel pain and cried out when the staff abused her sweet spot.

"How dare you speak to the mistress like that!" Aerith shouted and rammed her staff several more time into Tifa's womanhood. "And this is revenge for last time!"

Rikku and Yuna begged Aerith to stop, Lulu was very good in keeping up her act but Tifa already knew that.

Suddenly Jenova reached out with a tentacle and took the staff away. "Enough Aerith! I require her body in functional state! As for your friends dear Tifa…see for yourself."

Suddenly sounds appeared from the ceiling while Yuna and Rikku were pulled to the side into the crowd of mistress and were quickly stripped of their clothing and harassed by a dozen pair of hands, feet and whips.

Tifa forced herself not to hear their cries…they simply needed to endure like she had done so many times before.

When Jenova nodded two things happened, from the bare crystal itself two massive flames brightened up, easily as tall as Tifa was with her between the two flames.

But then she saw the flames weren't there to hurt her, coming down from the ceiling were two small cages, lowered down directly above the flames.

"Yuffie! Elena!" Tifa shouted.

The Princes and the Turk looked down as they were lowered.

"Tifa! What are you doing here?" Yuffie shrieked.

Elena sighed. "God you're dump. The slut got captured…again, hell maybe she did it by her own will the pervert."

Tifa smirked. "You'd be surprised…"

She didn't forgot her act and forced the smile away, it was genuine as her two 'friends' were lowered down close above the flames.

"No! They're going to fry us…hey! Is that Rikku…Yuna?! Hey stop touching them like that! Hey!" Yuffie roared in her cage only provoking the women who were abusing the two girls more.

Jenova suddenly held two ropes and when she closed her hands preventing the ropes from moving the cages stopped lowered. "Their fate is up to you Tifa, do you have the strength to keep them alive while I take from you what I desire?"

Before Tifa could reply the two ropes were thrown to her feet, immediately the two cages lowered some more and the two girls in them cried out as the flames were almost licking their cages.

Quickly Tifa grabbed the ropes, she could easily hold them due to the Materia…but needed to act weak.

She let the ropes slip for a centimeter or two. "Oh! Please Tifa don't fry me!"

It was Yuffie's voice, Tifa closed her eyes keeping the charade up. _'Come on Jenova…do your thing, make me cum or whatever it is you want. Just a few more minutes and the ninjas will be in their place and—'_

She realized something, Yuna had been slipped the device to call Celes and all the others…the whole plan would fail!

Tifa cried out. "Yuna! Where is my gift!"

It seemed delusional, no one would understand that, luckily Yuna did and her moans came from somewhere deep within the crowd. "Inside me…!"

It nearly sounded like some words to comfort each other…Tifa nearly smiled, Yuna was a fast thinker, hopefully the device still worked after having had the privilege of being inside Yuna…

"Silence!" Scarlet roared as she suddenly stood before Tifa with a whip in her hand.

The woman struck with the whip and the end of the leather torture object tore away a piece of Tifa's white shirt revealing some flesh of her perfect breasts underneath.

Tifa cried out and let the ropes slip for a moment…for real this time.

The pain hadn't increased only her strength, if she lost her focus…she might really drop Elena and Yuffie into the fire.

Aerith walked forward and cupped Tifa's womanhood with her hand and caressed it gently even going as far as slipping a pair of fingers inside.

"Do you like this Tifa…remember all that time ago when I first touched you like this…not when I first abused you with Yuffie?" Aerith asked.

Something had changed in Aerith's eyes for a moment, she didn't hurt Tifa, she was…kinder, more like the Aerith she had first met.

When Tifa opened her eyes she saw Jenova sitting on her throne with her tentacles around her with Fran and Le Blanc concerned at her side…

Only now did Tifa noticed that Yuffie and Rikku's moaning had decreased as if the women abusing them were easing up like Aerith did right now…

It was as if…Jenova had them all under her power.

"Tifa…?" Aerith asked again in a kind voice while fingering her. "Do you remember?"

Tifa moaned and arched her back pressing her covered breasts into Aerith's face. "Yes! Yes! I remember! It was still in Midgar, we we're talking about Cloud…we both liked him so we decided to hold a competition, fingers only…whoever climaxed first lost."

"And who won?" Aerith giggled.

"You!" Tifa moaned.

"And who does he love…? You." Aerith said in a calm voice as if…as if she was okay with it.

Jenova let out a grunt and Aerith's eyes went fearful for a moment as if she had regained full control and she whispered while digging her fingers inside Tifa. "Help me Tifa…stop her…we aren't like this. Not me or anyone else! All the time I abused you…it was my body, my mind…but it was Jenova's will. It was always Jenova!"

The confession slapped into Tifa's face like a hand.

It made sense, in some way, why else would all her allies have turned on her in some way, why else would all her enemies make love to her if it hadn't been for Jenova…sure Tifa was confident some times they had their own will.

But for some reason…she believed Aerith.

"No!" Jenova roared and the Palace shook she sat straight up again. "You are still my servants!"

With that Rikku and Yuna's cries started again and when Tifa looked at Aerith her eyes had changed evil again.

"Aerith…please stop you don't have to—" Tifa pleaded part genuine, mostly keeping up her act.

Perhaps she could save everyone here from Jenova and not just the slaves…

"Oh, please, shut up." Aerith said and pulled Tifa's nether lips apart causing a cry from the fighter and she tore her pink dress open revealing a pink leather out fit that didn't cover her breasts or crotch.

The flower girl then roughly rammed her knee into Tifa's womanhood and began to rub. "How do you like my outfit Tifa?"

Tifa could only moan and forced herself to hold Elena and Yuffie up away from the fire, her arms stretched to the limits.

"Move aside!" Scarlet roared and when Aerith did just that a whip began to crash down upon Tifa's body.

She cried and struggled, she wanted to let go and curl in a ball.

But Tifa took the pain, she hated it but took it because if she gave in Yuffie and Elena would burn to death.

So her skin got covered in red marks and her gloves were shred from her hands, her suspensors snapped and fell down causing her perfects breasts to bounce.

Her skirt was torn by the whip and her white shirt was deduced to a few barely holding strains of cloth.

When the beating finally stopped Tifa's head hung down, her breathing went heavy, her hands were bleeding she was holding the ropes that tight…she was dripping wet, but still there, still holding Elena and Yuffie, still giving the ninjas time.

She cried out when Scarlet's whip snapped into her womanhood and stayed there, rubbing delightfully over her dripping sweet spot, the felt the thin leather object drive its way between her swollen nether lips and move up and down.

Scarlet laughed. "Come for me Tif…"

The woman gave a final push and Tifa's arched her back crying out as a river of fluids ran down her legs or simply fell down straight on the floor from her womanhood.

The ropes slipped and she heard two voices cry out to her, Tifa then tightened her grip again keeping her friends away from the flames.

Jenova let out a cry. "I will not drink from the floor Scarlet! Be gone!"

Disappointed the woman walked away…

"Then allow me mistress to bring you her fluids you so desperately desire." Aerith said and walked up close to Tifa.

The flower girl pushed the remains of Tifa's shirt above her breasts and pulled up the girl's skirt.

After a quick kiss Aerith brought her own breasts up and began to softly press her hard nipples against Tifa's until the fighter's own nipples grew hard and firm.

Aerith giggled and began to circle her hard nipples around Tifa's. "They're so pretty…do you get warm inside when I do this Tifa? Do you want me to go on…do you want me to claim you?"

Tifa needed to play along but found some truth in her voice as she whispered. "Yes…"

Aerith continued to play with both their nipples and eventually let go off her breasts and lowered her head taking Tifa's right nipple in her mouth.

She began to suck on then and Tifa and rubbed her thighs together as she felt Aerith's tongue play with her wet nipple.

"You like it you dirty girl…you very dirty girl. You need to be punished."

Tifa shook her head begging, pleading.

But it was too late and Aerith bit down on Tifa's nipple, pulling her head back and stretching Tifa's nipple out to the max as the fighter cried out and did everything in her power not to let go of the ropes in her hands.

Finally Aerith opened her mouth and with a _pop_ noise Tifa's nipple escaped its torture.

Aerith laughed and snapped her fingers immediately Tifa cried as some invisible force began to twist her nipples with inhuman strength.

Drool actually poured down the sides of her mouth as her nipples were completely twisted for three times. "They're going to come off…"

It felt as if her nipples were on fire, then Aerith laughed snapped her fingers and the invisible force released Tifa's nipples causing them to spin back three times, the pain was so quick and intense that not only did Tifa come and let go for a moment but she fell to her knees.

Aerith placed her foot on Tifa's breast. "You're still leaking…it is time for my mistress to drink."

Tifa then knew it was time and looked up. "No, it's not!"

Aerith frowned surprised and Tifa looked up and literally roared. "Kunoichi's!"

All of the sudden from every corner in the high ceiling female ninjas crawled out and leaped down.

The head ninja jumped Aerith and nodded respectfully at Tifa. "I envy your strength!"

"Yeah, just get Yuffie and Elena out of there, and save the other two!" Tifa snapped back and allowed her orgasm to pass.

More ninjas appeared and two dozen of them leaped into the crowd where Rikku and Yuna were held fighting fiercely to free them.

Two more putted a little extra weight on the cages for Tifa as they hung on them and opened the small doors and rescued Yuffie and Elena from their captivity.

When Yuffie and Elena were brought down beside Tifa, the fighter stood up letting go of the cages and she quickly pulled her shirt and skirt down covering herself up as best as she could.

"Nice on, slut! I owe you." Elena barked and rushed off taking a fighting stance and began to fight a woman with a whip.

Yuna and Rikku, both half naked having not yet gotten the chance to dress up again rushed to Tifa too.

"Tifa! Are you okay?!" Rikku asked.

When Tifa nodded Yuffie suddenly embraced the thief and in joy they hopped around completely forgetting about the battle around them.

"Yuna, hit the switch!" Tifa said.

Yuna blushed. "I…can't…"

"What do you mean you can't?!" Tifa barked.

Yuna's face grew crimson red. "It's too deep inside…I think it needs to…"

"You need to come and spill it out!" Yuffie shrieked.

Rikku then grinned and pulled Yuffie down on her knees and quickly joined the ninja princes. "Yuffie! It's time for our Special Double-Tongued-Thieving-Princes-Technique!"

Almost immediately both Yuffie and Rikku shouted a roar as if to attack and plunged their heads forward digging their tongues deep inside Yuna's womanhood.

Yuna began to drool as the two girls eagerly licked her out. "Oh, you…oh…oh…oh…OOOH!"

Quickly Tifa supported Yuna before the gunner could collapse.

After only a few seconds Yuna came in a massive orgasm and the device fell down between her legs.

Rikku quickly grabbed it and Tifa let go allowing Yuna to collapse to the ground as she was still flowing…

"Hitting the switch!" Rikku shouted.

When she did and flash appeared and suddenly between the massive battle that took place between the ninjas and Jenova's aids came all the former slaves, some looking surprised others immediately throwing themselves into the fight.

"Tifa, are you alright!?" Celes asked as she moved up.

"Of course…let's end this. Beat them all up!" Tifa shouted perhaps too angry but who could blame her.

"Okay will do! What are you—" Celes said as she saw Tifa's look.

"I'm gonna stop this once and for all!" Tifa said determined and looked at Jenova who was barking orders on top of her throne.

Yuffie got up and put a few Materia inside her mouth, she then kissed Tifa and slipped the Materia inside her mouth.

When the kiss finally broke Yuffie laughed. "You'll need it…and that other thing for for good luck."

The ninja then turned back to Rikku and both girls rushed into battle with a roar. "Divine Ninja-Stealth blades of glory!"

Not wasting anymore time Tifa flexed her muscles, all the material inside her glowed, her limps and chest were an aura of colors.

She felt the strength of a hundred women.

"Jenova!" Tifa roared and stormed forward climbing the throne while easily ramming aside the likes of Fran, Le Blanc and half a dozen other women.

Tifa ducked underneath one of Jenova's tentacles and leaped forward, her hand wrapped around the Calamity's throat and with a shout that let out the anger and sadness that had build up ever since that time Yuffie had first abused her in their camp so long ago she pushed Jenova straight through her crystal throne and fell down behind it.

Tifa kept punching and kicking evading Jenova's tentacles as the Calamity tried to fight the berserk fighter off.

Both of them crashed down to the crystal floor and Tifa delivered a few more kicks to Jenova's body. "You're finished! It's over!"

Suddenly Jenova leaped back and a tentacles wrapped itself around Tifa's throat, squeezing causing Tifa to gasp for air and reach for her neck.

Jenova's other tentacles began to whip her body, massage her breasts and one of them even plunged itself right into her womanhood causing Tifa to desperately cry out…

"Foolish little girl," Jenova whispered. "Did you really think you could defeat me? This uprising you've caused will not stop me. Once I submit you the rest will followed…"

The tentacles began to squeeze Tifa's orbs, pound at her sweet spot and rub every part of Tifa's body…she cried out…she was losing again, she was going to be abused again!

And this time it would be for ever, this time she wouldn't be able to make it out and all the other girls would suffer a similar fate.

That simply could not happen…

"I don't think so!" Tifa roared and grabbed the tentacle around her throat.

She squeezed her hand shut and crushed the vile tentacles into a purple pulp.

Jenova let out a cry and released Tifa, with speed beyond her normal abilities Tifa ran forward dodging all the tentacles coming at her way.

She leaped at Jenova and forced the Calamity to the ground, once pinned Jenova stopped screaming suddenly massaged Tifa's breast. "Do you like it when I touch you like this…?"

She was doing the same thing as when she and Tifa had met first, when they had made sweet love that soon turned into an agonizing torture…

For a moment Tifa smiled and enjoyed the feeling. "Yes, Lover. I do like it…but good things are never meant to last."

She then summoned all her strength and grabbed Jenova's head pulling with all her might as the Calamity screamed while squeezing hard in Tifa's breast.

Then the screaming stopped, the tentacles dropped down, the pressure and nails digging into Tifa's orb eased.

Tifa opened her eyes staring straight into Jenova's glowing ones…she held Jenova's head in her hands, separated from the Calamity's torso.

She'd pulled the beings head completely off.

She heard the fighting behind her stop, whatever spell Jenova had on them all…it was over.

Jenova was gone and defeated.

Tifa turned around and began to climb the throne again with Jenova's head in her hand, once on top she raised her voice. "Everyone…! It is over! I have no pride words to say for I am a victim like all of you. But today the nightmare has ended. We can all go home…"

She then threw Jenova's head down and Elena caught it. "You better hide that somewhere…"

Elena smirked. "I think you just gave a promoting, Rufus will be very pleased to hear about this!"

For a moment Tifa simply stood there, and Celes shouted half joking. "Hail Tifa!"

A cheer went through the crowd and Tifa's name was chanted, she looked around saw Yuna recovering from her massive orgasm, she saw Celes, Lightning and Ashe celebrating.

She saw Paine making out with…Lulu?!

She shook her head, she wasn't surprised to find Rikku and Yuffie making out on the steps of the throne…

Then Elena cried out as Jenova's eyes glowed fiercely one more time.

Suddenly Tifa felt something wrap around her wrist and ankles and throat, her body was pulled up, tentacles began to violate her breasts and infiltrate her womanhood roughly like an angered beast…

It was agony she cried out and so did the crowd. "Elena! Make it stop!"

Tifa's vision blackened as the tentacles around her throat squeezed shut.

She reached an orgasm as the tentacles violated her body and abused her sweet spot…once, twice, three times…she cried out desperately.

Elena shouted and rammed Jenova's head to the floor until the eyes stopped glowing and Jenova's headless body stopped assaulting Tifa.

When that happened the body dissolved, Jenova's eyes went lifeless, Tifa fell down still dripping wet, unconscious…or…worse?

Rikku and Yuffie cried out as they tried to reanimate Tifa.

The crowd gathered to look what has happened to their heroine, the one they had all cursed and abused…the one who had saved them.

Tifa Lockhart was gone…

It was a very, very, white place.

Like a dream…where was she and who was she…

Oh, yeah, she remembered now.

Her name was Tifa Lockhart, she'd just saved all the girls in their universe from enslavement and died…seemed simple enough.

She heard a giggle and suddenly Aerith stood before her reaching out with her hand. "Thank you Tifa…for saving me, saving us all. Now there's someone you should meet…"

"Am I dead…?" Tifa asked and grabbed Aerith's hand, the flower girl merely giggled.

Suddenly she was in another white area, it felt…bigger.

Tifa remembered everything now, was she…why was she naked!?

She tried to cover herself up with her hand as she realized a white skinned woman stood in front of her, the woman was completely white…and blue, and all the colors she could imagine yet completely blank.

"Staring is impolite!" Tifa said with a red face.

The woman smirked, and Tifa went on. "What's going on…am I dead?"

The woman nodded and shook her head. "Yes and no. You are on the verge of dead, your body is giving on to your pain that's why I called you here."

"Who are you?!" Tifa snapped still covering herself up, she saw that the woman was completely naked, she had a beautiful body.

The woman spread her arms. "I am the Final Fantasy…the goddess of our universe."

Tifa gasped and was about to laugh then the woman made a motion with her hand and Tifa…understood, this woman was a divine being, a spiritual power to ancient it outdated the universe itself.

"Now you understand, yet I am not beyond destruction. Allow me to explain; Jenova, is a Calamity that has been an unfortunate creation. For thousands of years she destroyed one planet from another, each universe I made she came to destroy, she is my child and my equal, my sister and my inferior. She is everything and nothing as you are Tifa Lockhart."

"I…I don't understand." Tifa confessed.

The Goddess smiled. "You do not have to. All you need to accept is that you have stopped Jenova. She collected all your enemy in the form of your pain, your humiliation and your pleasure. It was her goal to become to so powerful that she could challenge me and become the superior being of our world."

"If you're that powerful and all why didn't you stop her?" Tifa asked.

"That is one of the setbacks of my powers, I can only create, not take, not destroy. I give birth and do not cause death. If I could beings like Jenova or any evil would not exist. But you came Tifa Lockhart, you stopped her and now I over you a gift."

"What gift…" Tifa asked suspiciously.

"Life." The Goddess replied.

Tifa snorted. "More fighting, more abuse? What makes you think I want any of that, the memory alone is breaking me apart now that it's all over I can just…I can just…"

Suddenly she found herself crying, the pain, the abuse and the humiliation had all been too much for a single person to endure.

"My power doesn't allow me to take away, to bring about death…but I can seal, I can _clean_. I offer you the gift to forget all of this and return to you life as if this all has never happened." The Goddess said.

Tifa's lip trembled. "And the others…"

"I have send them back to their own worlds, I've undone the damage Jenova has caused…I've cleaned. They have forgotten what has happened, they do not know they ever left home, the same goes for your friends…I offer you the same gift."

Tifa collapsed to the floor and grabbed the woman's feet. "Please…please…take it all away! I beg of you! I don't want it…any of it!"

The Goddess smiled. "It is my gift…do not beg my heroine, my savior. Stand up and embrace my gift…"

Tifa stood up and found the Goddess kissing her passionately, rubbing their naked bodies together.

Their firm breasts pushed together, Tifa didn't resist at all, their legs were entangled together and they began to rub their womanhoods over each other's hips.

"Now Tifa Lockhart…let me take it all away by please…for each pain you have suffered you will now receive kindness and pleasure by my hands…" The Goddess said.

Tifa moaned as the Goddess kissed her breasts. "Ah…you mean you're going to make me cum until I forget all this…"

A divine laugh came from the Final Fantasy. "In other words; yes. That is exactly what will happen now…"

Tifa arched her back as she already reached an orgasm and forgot about the time Yuffie had abused her in their camp.

"I wish for nothing more…I love you." Tifa cried as she came again, she felt divine, it was simply delicious, there was no pain, no suffering no humiliation.

The Goddess simply made sweet sensual and passionate love to her…delicious.

The Final Fantasy did not command Tifa to lie down, but gently guided the fighter and pushed her head between Tifa's legs…

Immediately the fighter cried out of pleasure and came again…

Each time she came…a memory was lost, a bad memory full of pain and abuse.

It seemed to go on for an eternity but Tifa had suffered a lot, right now she felt like it was all worth it…

After several hours Tifa was in a delighted state and kissed the Goddess lustfully.

Suddenly the Final Fantasy asked. "Tifa Lockhart, do you know why you are here…"

Tifa looked confused, what was this woman talking about…wait this was the Goddess right…she was making love to a Goddess!

How cool was that…

She did feel confused like she missing a lot of piecing but when she tried to remember she found nothing but good memories, good moments of her life.

"What…no…" Tifa said a bit confused and was kissed again.

The Goddess trailed her fingers over Tifa's breasts, down her stomach and between her thighs…Tifa arched her back as she reached another climax and the Goddess voice echoed while they were kissing and Tifa came with a delighted cry.

"It is time for you to forget this too and return to your world…"

Tifa woke up, letting out a yawn…

She was in her bedroom, the one in Edge with her new Seventh Heaven bar beneath.

Stretched out, letting the sheet fall off her body and realized she was naked…she let out a giggle.

She had the feeling she had the most awkward dream ever.

Tifa felt as if a large part was missing…

"Oh, well…it'll come back to me if it was important." She told herself.

She saw a black outfit on the shelf, her new outfit and wondered. "Just where is my top and skirt?"

She really did feel weird but very happy…

Suddenly footsteps rushed up the stairs and a moment later Yuffie rammed through the door, Tifa was too late to cover herself up.

"Tifa! Hurry Elena is giving you're a parking ticket…oh!" Yuffie shrieked and fell silent once she saw Tifa's beautiful naked form.

"Yuffie…what are you doing here?" Tifa asked blushing.

Yuffie still gasped. "Well saying over of course! I mean I am the greatest Princes of Wutai ever so getting a break once and now is good…but I feel a little confused…"

"Weird dream…?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie nodded. "How did you know…"

Tifa shook her head, smiling, not knowing what was going on but not caring.

"Yuffie…?" The naked fighter asked.

"Yeah?!"

"Can I get a hug?" Tifa asked longing for some love.

Yuffie grinned. "Only if I can touch your boobies!"

Tifa merely laughed as the girl jumped on top of her and tickled her, touching her…boobies.

The fighter couldn't feel anymore happy.

Life was good…


End file.
